


Feathers and Snuggles

by EmptySighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySighs/pseuds/EmptySighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was the color of summer, while the other was made out of dirty snow.  His beak was a daffodil, while the other’s was of the chocolate cosmos, but nonetheless, Minseok thought that he had laid his eyes on one unique duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers and Snuggles

It seemed like his webbed feet were made of springs as he trudged his way to the pond to follow his brothers and sisters filed in a single line behind their mother. It was a hot afternoon. They needed to soak in the water to ease the harsh temperature and of course, to play a little.

But nobody wanted to be with him.

He was the odd one out among his siblings, he was fat and his feathers weren’t as beautiful as his mother’s. Maybe God was in a bad mood when he was being created, he thought. He kept on calling for the others who were already so far that his feet were already giving up due to the weight of his body and so he stopped trying.

His brothers and sisters became smaller and smaller as they went further and further away along with Minseok’s enthusiasm. With one last quack, he padded his way to a shaded area and watched the others disappear completely from his sight.

He thought of all the things that could make him happy “bread crumbs, bread crumbs, bread crumbs – ” He suddenly heard a weird quack and it pulled him out of his reverie. When he turned his head, his eyes laid upon the weirdest of his kind his eyes had ever seen. The duck in front of him was all tones of gray and slightly bigger in built than him. He stared at the mysterious duck and analyzed some of its features. They looked alike at some point; he was the color of summer, while the other was made out of dirty snow. His beak was a daffodil, while the other’s was of the chocolate cosmos, but nonetheless, Minseok thought that he had laid his eyes on one unique duck.

“Hi?” The dark feathered creature greeted. “I-I’m Luhan…” he padded his mini wings shyly. “A-are you alone too?” Minseok nodded in acknowledgement and padded his own set of cute wings before introducing himself.

He told Luhan on how he got left behind because he was so slow and was not able to keep up with his siblings’ phase.

“How about you’ll be my friend and let’s be each other’s companion?” Luhan offered, extending his right wing.

Minseok met it with his own without hesitation. “Of course, who wouldn’t want a friend?” they quacked in unison for their new built friendship and shared a fluffy snuggling of heads before padding their way to the waters.

Luhan was quite an outcast too, Minseok concluded as he began listening to more of the former’s stories. His siblings were all sunny and tiny, far different from his dull feathers and immense physique. No one wanted to play with him, too. They kept on saying that he was different and they were correct. He was different. He felt different and… alone.

“But we are friends now, we never have to feel alone anymore.” The yellow fluff of a ball assured as they made their way to the other side of the pond that they had never visited before.

There, they saw beautiful birds; ones with snowy white feathers and long necks. They were fine looking birds, complete contrasts to what Minseok and Luhan were.

“They are so beautiful. I want to be like them.” Luhan said as he marveled through everything that he was seeing. He dropped his gaze on to the water and frowned at the reflection that was staring back at him. “I will never be like them.” A weird looking duck, such as he was, was never going to be a beautiful swan –or so he thought.

.::.

Everyone turned their heads as soon as he padded his feet on the mushy ground, but he spared them no interest, just like what they had done to him before. His snow feathers were smoothen out to perfection –he was dazzling like a lone big star in the vast of the galaxies. He felt proud and confident, knowing what he really was.

 

He used the span of his neck to his advantage, searching for his friend. He found Minseok sulking on the same spot that he had seen the once yellow fluff for the first time. Minseok did not change much. The chubby cheeks were still intact as to what had been committed to Luhan’s memory.

“Hi?” The white feathered creature greeted. “I’m Luhan” he padded his wings confidently but with no sense of arrogance. “Are you alone?”

Minseok was stunned on his webbed feet as he looked at his friend. Luhan was more beautiful than the first time he had seen him. He felt a part of his chest tighten a little and his guts clenched.

He nodded involuntarily and padded his own set of wings.

“Great, because I am too!” Luhan offered his right wing just like the first time they had met.

Minseok met it with his own with hesitation. “Are you sure you want to be seen with me?” he asked silently.

Luhan voiced his answer by snuggling his head to Minseok. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I am fat.”

“No, you’re perfect!”

“I am fat.”

“no. you’re not. You’re perfect.”

 

Minseok quaked in surrender and shared a fluffy snuggling of heads before padding their way to the waters, wing to wing.


End file.
